dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 172
Episode 172 (aka The All-Shirts All-Shilling Show as described by TJ) is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature a guest appearance from our friend forever, Evan Lefavor. Prev: Episode 171 Next: Episode 173 Highlights * Featured Video: YTP - particular "World Wide Net" individual situations * First appearance of Evan Lefavor as a guest. * TJ's conservative redneck impressions - 2:16:13 * More of TJ's redneck impressions - 2:18:49 Videos Played # Evan Lefavor: The Evil Illuminati Is Not Satanic - They Are Atheists - Illuminati Secret Revealed! # Vigilant Christian: Vaccine with Your Happy Meal !! "Would you like a side of Autism with that?" # Julie the Smarmy Bitch: Gods Plan For You Part 1 # Steve Shives: Why Do They Call It "Feminism"? # Stupid Male Feminist accusing Thunderf00t of cyber "terrorism"! (Deleted) # Gail's Thanksgiving Cooking for Melanie & her Men # Fuck I Look Like!!!! Slam Poetry # Top 10 Stupid Things Atheists Commonly Say # National Fire And Brimstone Boycott Against Sodomites # Scientific Proof That Hell Exists # News Segment: Fox News hosts Bitch About Atheist Teachers Oppressing Students (not found) # Richard Dawkins: Republicans are a 'disgrace' for denying evolution Start Of The Show The Drunken Peasants started the fucking show by featuring a stitched together Brett Keane video about him making love to a group of atheist individuals in a sex situation. They did some shilling. Once our friend forever, Evan Lefavor appeared on the show, he announced that he will become the King of Earth once his book is done. He also officially denounces The Vigilant Christian. He apparently smokes weed with Jesus and will legalize it after he becomes the king. It is revealed that heaven sucks for Evan and Jesus because he has to see people suffer on Earth. Evan claims that Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton and that all former US presidents are part of the British royal bloodline. He explained that there's two versions of the Illuminati; a bad and a good version. Evan explains how there are more atheists in heaven than there are hateful religious people. Evan also expressed his distaste for Catholicism due to the fact that child molestation is a prevalent occurrence in the Catholic Church, Evan even expressed his agreement with GTime Johnny with regards to the fact that Catholics are Time Terrorists. Ben asks Evan why Jesus calls Gail on Skype. Evan's explanation is that Gail's dreams would come true once she arrives in heaven. They played a video by Evan talking about how the evil Illuminati are atheist and NOT Satanic. Evan also claims that there's more atheists in heaven than shitty religious people. After that, Evan talks about the horrors of Catholicism. Then, the Vigilant Christian expresses his hatred of vaccination and his freedom to be an idiot. He even perpetuates the conspiracy that vaccines cause autism, despite the fact that this notion was proven to be complete nonsense. Evan concluded that the Vigilant Christian must be retarded because there's no reason for pharmaceutical corporations and healthcare institutions to intentionally give children autism, he also joked that Mario is secretly an atheist. Shortly after, some smarmy bitch named Julie talks about how God has a plan for humanity. Evan questions if this smarmy bitch was a Jesuit clone of Sarah Palin. Ben asks Evan to share his view on Feminism, he explains that he believes in equal rights for women but hates people like Anita Sarkeesian. They watched a video where Steve Shives rebukes people who prefer the term humanism to Feminism. Evan brings up that western Feminists are more concerned about trivial matters like video games characters than actual human rights abuses that happen in the third world. Middle Of The Show After dealing with Steve's bullshit, the peasants watch a video by some moronic male feminist claiming that Thunderf00t ruined Laughing Witch's career with his "cyber-terrorism", even though Laughing Bitch was the one who initiated the fucking squabbling by making personal attacks against Thunderf00t and his dying father. TJ says that people like Laughing Witch are horrrible scumfucks who deserve more negative attention. Then, of course this moronic male feminist continues to defend Laughing Witch, even with the evidence that the party that was wronged was Thunderf00t. Gail then shares her story about how Jesuits ruined her Thanksgiving dinner. Then, some black college girl recites a slam poetry about how she's stilled oppressed for being black. Afterwards, they watched a video by someone who sounds like Vigilant Christian 2.0 about "stupid things atheists say". Next, a pastor claims that the livelihoods of Christians are being threatened by homosexuals and sodomites. After that, a Christian Fundamentalist claims that there's scientific evidence proving that hell exists. End Of The Show Next up, Evan and the peasants headed into the Crazy Craigslist Ad segment. They watched a news story by Fox News about how an elementary teacher failed a student for labeling God as a "fact" on a quiz. Richard Dawkins expressed despair towards the Republican candidates and their constituency for denying evolution, stating that evolution is just as much of a fact as the Earth goes around the sun. Finally, they wrapped up the show. Quotes *''"I'm fucking little ten year olds."'' - Brett Keane, totally within context *''"If Dirt evolved from humans, then why are there still monkeys on the sun?" ~ The Amazing Atheist's great refutation of evolution *"Chuck Norris is a puss-bag."'' ~T.J. Kirk * "If vaccines lead to autism, the Bible leads to idiots" ''- Evan * "''What a pathetic castrated piece of shit. Evan don't let him in heaven, just keep him in hell." ''-TJ talking about Steve Shives * "''I'm gonna give him a set of balls, since he obviously doesn't have and I'm gonna have Rosie O'Donnell just tap dance on them for all eternity" - ''TJ talking about how he wants to deal with Steve Shives * "''We stand behind you while you're bent over, bitch" - Ben talking to a Christian Fundamentalist * "Well, the entire Old Testament is all fictional; fairy tale designed to be propaganda against me" Trivia *Evan said it was an honor to be on the show. *Hell does not exist in a literal sense according to Evan. *The world will end on April 13th, 2036. *Scotty and Ben sensed evil while visiting the Vatican. *Evan is the true Santa Claus. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (Laughing Witch and Thunderf00t appeared in this episode) (Joshua Feuerstein was mentioned) Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests